


Do you still have any regrets?

by TheDeceivingMaiden



Category: Finding Paradise (Video Game), To The Moon (Video Game)
Genre: 60 minutes challenge, Challenges, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 10:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeceivingMaiden/pseuds/TheDeceivingMaiden
Summary: Sigmund Memory 60 Min Challenge, Day 2: Do you still have any regrets? After all he did, bedridden in the hospital for maybe forever, does Neil Watts have any regrets on what he had done?





	Do you still have any regrets?

**Author's Note:**

> So on Twitter there's this Korean TTM 60 minutes challenge thing. Missed out on the first one by the time I found out and Eastxide invited the Western side of the fandom to do this. Rushed a bit but enjoy? ^^;;

There was a time in his life Neil believe he was screwed forever.

As much as he boosted about it, he wasn’t that great. He was just Sigmund’s technician specialist, who also did unauthorised activities on his personal memory machine. He wasn’t close to anyone, save for his late grandfather, and his best friend and partner in crime Eva Rosalene. But that was it. He wasn’t fond of the idea of getting closer to anyone else, because people just didn’t seem to click with him. He just grew to not care about it in the end.

Other than being a naughty boy who did bad things with the company’s machine, he was a drug addict to painkillers. It wasn’t like he wanted to, but due to experimenting the machine on himself, the side effects that came with trying to use his machine affected him badly. Constant pain ran through his body constantly unless popped a couple of pills into his mouth. It was bad, to the point life threatening, but trying to fix it would let everyone know what he did.

Everyone. Including Eva.

Now Eva was the only person left alive he was close to. And he was damned if she found out what he was up to. It was a big risk, but no way was he going to lose his only friendship with her. She had been part of his life since forever, and just the thought of her gone unnerved him. He may push her away at times, but he didn’t want her to be gone forever.

“Neil?”

At the sound of her voice, Neil opened his eyes a bit, blinked as his eyes tried to adjust to his surroundings without his glasses on. He could recognise the white walls surrounding him, with a window open by his side as he laid in a white hospital bed. His vision was blurry now, but he could also recognise a figure belonging to Eva beside him, who was looking down in worry as he started to wake up properly.

“Hey…” he mumbled, trying to get up but found it hard too. Eva had to get out of her seat to help him. “Thanks…” he reached over to the nightstand to get his glasses, putting them on to see properly. At once, his vision was of Eva. “When did you get here?”

“Just a second ago,” she sighed as she sat back down. Silence enveloped them as they just sat there, trying to think of words to say. “How are you anyway?”

Neil couldn’t help it but scoff. “Other than being bedridden in a hospital bed for life, I’m doing just fine.” At that, Eva winced, and goddammit he wanted to take back what he said. “Um…I mean…I’m doing alright.”

She sighed again. “That’s good,” she gave him a small smile. “Glad to see you’re doing alright then.”

He gave a laugh. “Aha…you know me…I’m always alright.”

They stared at each other for a moment, trying to just accept what he just said. But really, that wasn’t true. Neil really screwed himself over in the end. With the machine and the painkillers. And it resulted him being stuck in hospital, possibly for life due to no one knew how to undo the damages he did to himself with his own machine.

To say the least, Neil felt miserable from what he did. He regretted how he did this to himself and cause him to be like this. It took until he was lying here like this did he think about when he could have stopped and did something else. He could have stopped from the very start. Or stopped halfway through. Or stopped when he noticed the pain racking through his body.

But no, he was stuck here now. Probably forever locked up in this room alone. Neil looked down at his balled up hands, starting to grow resentful as his thoughts started to wonder more about this. It only stopped when Eva placed a hand on his, bringing Neil back to the present.

“Again, Neil?” Eva frowned at him a bit, making him guilty at once. “We talked about this.”

“R-Right…my bad.”

Eva gave another sigh, pulling away slightly, yet didn’t let go of his hand. She stared down at it a bit, her eyes full of worry before she looked back up at him. “Do…you still have any regrets? From all of this I mean.”

There was silence. And in all honesty, Neil did regret about all this, and would give anything to undo what he had done. Yet when Eva ask that question…

“Nah…I don’t have any regrets.” He didn’t know if it was a lie, but it just came out naturally as he gave Eva’s hand a squeeze. Maybe it was because she was here, he answered it as that. And that what he  _really_ wanted to believe.

And all she did was give a nod. “Good…that’s all I wanted to hear.”


End file.
